Fairytales don't exist
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Albus Severus Potter does not believe in fairytales. Fairytales are cliche. Fairytales mean true love and happily ever afters. Albus Severus Potter does not believe in true love or happily ever afters. Until Scorpius. Romance/angst Placed third in the innuendo competition.


_**Fairytales don't exist**_

i)

Albus Severus Potter does not believe in fairytales.

He does not believe in Muggle ones, nor does he believe in Wizarding does not believe in fairytales _at all_.

Fairytales typically had the beautiful damsel in distress, trapped in a tower jealously guarded by some dragon and its evil witch of a master. Fairytales typically had some handsome Prince who would ride in on his valiant steed, fight the dragon, save the day, and get the girl.

It was cliché. Girl is in trouble, guy saves girl. Girl falls for guy, guy is in love with girl. The girl is beautiful, the guy is perfect. They ride off into the sunset, the demons are vanished, the world is righted once more. Life is good.

ii)

Al does not believe in fairytales.

Al would never be a Prince and he knew it, because Princes were heroes, Princes were Gryffindors- like his brother, James- but never Slytherins. Slytherin heroes don't get the girls, or the glory, or the happily ever afters (_Just look what happened to Snape._)

Fairytales meant true love. Albus Severus Potter does not believe in any form of love anymore, let alone true love.

There was a time though, when Al did believe in fairytales, and he did believe in true Malfoy had been the best and worst thing to ever happen to Al.

They met when they were 11, they were 'just friends' until they were 15, they dated until they were 19.

Al never realized he was gay until he was forced to snog Scorpius in a game of truth or dare. It was the best feeling, to have Scor's lips on his, Scor's hands on his waist and Al's hand's in Scor's hair. They seemed to fit together perfectly, they liked similar things, they were best friends, and they were _together_.

iii)

Al had never been happier.

He remembered once, he and Scorpius had gone out, as a couple, so he could meet Scorpius's friends. Al was nervous to say the least, worried nobody would like him, scared Scor would leave him if his friends didn't like him. Scorpius looked at Al, winked and said,

"_Just be yourself Al, everyone else is taken. Plus I like you just the way you are."_

To anyone else that might have been cheesy, but to Al, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Another time, he had been trying to open the door to the broom closet so he and Scor could "be alone" (as Rose said), but he couldn't open it. Scor took the handle and gave Al the brightest, most wicked grin he had ever seen and as he spoke, his voice was laced with amusement and double meanings.

"I never have any trouble getting in." And as if to prove his point he turned the handle and the door opened. Albus hadn't missed the implication in his boyfriend's words. (It made Al feel giddy inside to use the word 'boyfriend' in reference to Scorpius.)

Scorpius was Al's Prince Charming. He'd picked him up, made him feel wanted and loved and appreciated. He made Al believe in fairytales. He made Al believe that happily ever afters and true love were possible. (He tricked him.)

Suddenly, just as Al was beginning to fall, everything started going downhill.

iv)

Albus Severus Potter does not believe in fairytales.

C.S Lewis said that "_you are never too old to set a new goal, or dream another dream._"

But Albus' fairytale dream was long gone, and nothing could ever replace it. The realization hit him hard, when he was with Scorpius he thought fairytales had to exist, but now that it was game over, he knew they couldn't.

If fairytales existed, he wouldn't be sobbing his eyes out, leaning against the wall for support, wondering where it went wrong. If fairytales existed, he wouldn't have the feeling that someone had just punched a hole through his still beating heart, just to watch him bleed out slowly.

If fairytales existed, Scorpius would never have uttered those fateful words, he would never have said 'I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I love Lucy,' and then walked away.

If fairytales existed, Albus and Scorpius would never have broken up. Life would have been perfect.

But they did. And it isn't.

Thus, Albus Severus Potter does not believe in fairytales.

* * *

**A/N**  
First time writing AlScor!

Written for the Pairing love competition, the NGF Drabble Tag, 100 different pairings, and if you dare, the innuendo comp...various others I missed.

THANK YOU PAULA THE LIFESAVER FOR BETAING!

Prompts- fairytale, Slytherin, realization, game over, tricks, 'you are never to old to set a new goal, or dream another dream,' C.S Lewis, 'I never had a problem getting in.' 'Just be yourself, everybody else is taken' Oscar Wilde, 'I love Lucy.'


End file.
